The Evolution of Dantana
by cocacola222
Summary: Dani and Santana have already met and had their first kiss. This will show their relationship truly start to bloom. I will also give a lot of insight on who Dani is. You will learn about her past and see her interact with others besides Santana, Rachel, and Kurt. Rating will be T for now but will change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I write in first person, will switch POV's periodically. More than likely I'll switch POV's every other chapter, but occasionally you will see both Dani and Santana POV in a single chapter. I will post the first chapter or two and then update every Thursday.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**Chapter One**

**Santana POV**

I was so glad that my work day was almost said and done. I'd been working myself a little too hard lately but it kept me busy at least. Besides Rachel and Kurt were starting to drive me a little insane. There was one good thing going for me right now though, I had met a wonderful girl; Dani. She had started as the new girl and I had taken an immediate liking to her. I still relived that first day we worked together and talked. Her kissing me goodbye had been the highlight of my day and I still remembered the feeling of her lips on mine. I felt my face grow hot with blush as I thought about that kiss. I felt eyes on me and turned my head to see Dani was staring at me causing me to blush even more. I quickly looked back to the counter I was wiping down.

"You know I think you've wiped that same spot about twenty times." Dani's voice came right by my ear making me jump.

"Have I?" I questioned trying to play it off that I hadn't realized it.

Dani put her hand on top of mine. "Stop."

Every time she was in close proximity to me I couldn't help but blush. Then there were the times where contact was made and I had to try to calm myself down. I had a hard time concentrating when she was around.

I moved my hand and walked along the counter wiping more of it down. "I can't stop. I'm almost done."

Dani walked away and finished wiping down the counter. As soon as I was done wiping down the counters I was free. I hurried along now because I just wanted to get out of here and I knew Dani was off at the same time as me. I finally finished and quickly punched myself out. Dani punched out right after me and followed me out the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dani asked from behind me.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I retorted turning to face her.

The curvy blonde stared back at me. "You were just acting strange."

I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "It's hard to concentrate when you're constantly staring at me."

"I don't stare!" Dani retorted with a smile.

I took a step closer to Dani. "And then I keep thinking about that kiss the other day."

Dani's cheeks began to redden in just the slightest way. "Oh yea?" Dani raised her eyebrows at me with a smile.

"Could you remind me again how that went?" I asked only vaguely aware of the fact that we were still standing right outside of our work.

"Here? Now?" Dani clarified looking at me.

I swallowed hard and nodded my head because I really didn't care where we were. I just wanted to feel her lips on mine again. Dani closed the gap between us and her lips were on mine for the second time since we'd known each other. I immediately kissed back letting my eyes close and feeling my heartbeat pick up. The kiss was over almost as soon as it had begun and I was slightly disappointed, we would have to work on it.

"Yea, that was about right." I exclaimed as I came out of my revere. "Do you wanna come over to my place? I could use someone else besides Kurt and Rachel to hang out with."

Dani smiled. "I'd love to but I don't have a change of clothes with me."

"Trying to impress me?" I asked giving her another smile.

Dani let out a little chuckle. "I just wanna get out of this work drab."

"Naw, you look beautiful in it." I found myself saying.

Dani's cheeks grew red again and she smiled widely. "My place is only a few blocks away."

"Alright." I finally agreed. "Lead the way."

We walked together down the street to Dani's place talking the whole time. I couldn't help but smile and was relieved to know that she was going to come keep me company. I wasn't even sure if Rachel or Kurt would be around but even so it could get lonely. It didn't take us long to get to Dani's and I waited outside for her. She came back out about ten minutes later dressed in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a white v-necked tank top with a guitar swung over her shoulders. I smiled at her taking in how beautiful she was.

"Now who's staring?" Dani asked breaking me out of my trance.

I couldn't help but blush just a little bit after being caught. "Can you blame me?"

Dani chuckled. "I'm not sure why you think I'm so beautiful."

I shook my head. "Oh please!" I took a step towards her. "You are gorgeous Dani."

"If you say so." Dani replied smiling at me.

I realized then how close I had gotten to her and for some reason backed off. I didn't know what it was about this girl but I always wanted to be near her. "Well shall we?"

"I'm following you this time." Dani answered giving me a smile.

Together we made our way back to my place. I couldn't help but admire the way she poised herself and was looking forward to hearing her play that guitar.

"Why'd you bring your guitar with?" I asked turning my head to look at her.

Dani shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I thought we could have a little fun with it."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked looking straight ahead again.

"Something simple and cheery." Dani answered giggling.

We came up outside of my place and made our way up to the apartment. I pulled open the door and was grateful when I realized that neither Rachel or Kurt were home.

I turned to face Dani. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to go change quick."

Dani smiled and I watched her plop down on the couch pulling her guitar in her lap. I walked into my room and quickly changed pulling on a dark blue and black striped short dress. I walked into the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair before coming back out to where Dani was sitting. Her eyes traveled the length of my body and I couldn't help but start to blush a little.

"So this is your abode?" Dani asked looking around.

"Pretty much." I answered walking over to the couch and sitting down next to her.

Dani started to strum some chords on her guitar and I just sat there watching her. She continued to mess around for a bit before she started to play a familiar tune. I couldn't help but start to sing along to the familiar song.

_Ah, now I don't hardly know her  
But I think I can __love__ her  
Crimson and clover_

After I sang the first part of the song Dani started in on the next part of the song. I was so enthralled by her and her voice was amazing. I never took my eyes off her hands as she strummed away on the guitar.__

Ah, now when she comes walkin' over  
Now I've been waitin' to show her  
Crimson and clover  
Over and over

Dani was watching me almost as closely as I was her. She had to look down a few times to make sure she was playing the right chords but that was about it. After she sang the second part we continued the song together.__

Yeah, if I'm not such a sweet thing  
I wanna do everything  
What a beautiful feelin'  
Crimson and clover  
Over and over

I was amazed at how much our voices meshed together in a perfect harmony. We got to the end of the song and took turns singing 'Crimson and clover, over and over.'__

Crimson and clover, over and over  
Crimson and clover, over and over  
Crimson and clover, over and over  
Crimson and clover, over and over

We finished the song and I looked over at Dani. She played the last few chords as I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers. I didn't want this to be a quick kiss like the first too I wanted to feel more than that. After a minute I pulled away and smiled at her.

"I think we should do this more often." I exclaimed as my thoughts came back to my mind. I didn't know what it was but whenever we kissed everything just left me.

"Singing?" Dani asked before leaning over to kiss me . "Or that?"

I giggled. "Both."

Dani pulled her guitar off her body and set it against the couch. We both leaned in at the same time for another kiss and our hands found one anothers. This time we got a little more into it but were broken from our revere when the door slid open. Both of us jumped back as Rachel walked into the loft.

**A/N: Song was Crimson and Clover by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now on to Dani's POV! Hope you are enjoying so far! Will possibly post one more chapter still before I start my every Thursday schedule!**

**As always please review, follow and favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**Chapter Two**

**Dani POV**

I couldn't help but giggle just a little bit at how fast Santana had jumped away from me when the loft door slid open. Rachel walked in and I gave her a warm smile.

"Hey girls. How was work?" Rachel asked looking from Santana to me.

Her eyes were darting between the two of us and I knew she knew.

"It was good. I'm glad it's finally the weekend!" Santana replied standing up.

I couldn't help but smile as Santana stood up and had to pull her dress down slightly. She was so beautiful and I still couldn't believe she had taken a liking to someone like me. I had only met Rachel twice before so it was still a little weird and I wondered what she thought of my relationship with Santana. I mean I knew she was aware of Santana being gay but I didn't know if she knew that we were actually dating. We always tried to keep it private and I was hoping that would change sometime soon.

"How was your day Rachel?" I asked from the couch giving her a smile.

Rachel shot me a genuine smile. "You know it wasn't too bad Dani, thanks for asking."

"You're welcome." I replied with a smile.

Santana made her way back over the couch sitting down next to me. To my surprise she cuddled up into me and took my hand in hers. Rachel raised her eyebrows at us.

"Well, I'm wiped. I'm gonna get a shower and go to bed early tonight. Enjoy your evening." Rachel exclaimed as she walked out of the room.

I laid my head against Santana's a smile on my face. "Getting braver I see."

Santana sat up slightly to look at me. "What do you mean?"

I laughed. "You always seem so secretive around everyone else."

She started to trace my hand with her thumb. "I guess I just have been surprised at how quickly I've been falling for you."

"You're falling for me?" I asked feeling my heart jump a little.

Santana let out a small giggle. "Yea, I suppose I am."

She looked up at me and I closed the gap letting our lips touch yet again. I was desperate for her touch because she just made me feel everything. It had been a long time since I had felt this way about anyone and it scared me a little bit. I didn't want to move too fast but there was just something about Santana. She had made me feel welcome from day one at work and nothing had changed since then.

Not to mention my previous relationships hadn't really turned out to be all that great. I had been used and abused in past relationships so I was always a little worried about new relationships. I always seemed to fall too quickly for other girls and Santana had me at hello. I didn't even know what to say to her so I just stayed silent laying me head against hers.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked breaking me out of my trance.

"Nothing too exciting or important." I answered careful not to give anything away.

Santana repositioned herself so she could look at me. "If we are going to have a relationship you have to be honest with me."

I was caught off guard with her talking about a relationship but I was scared to tell her about my past. I was too afraid that if she knew what had happened to me she wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. "I… well… I was just thinking about my past."

"Your past?" Santana asked her interest caught. "Tell me."

I didn't say anything at first. I tried to think of the best way to explain it to her. I didn't even know why I was even thinking of telling her in the first place. For some reason I trusted her.

"I haven't had the best track record with girlfriends." I started carefully. "You already know I left home when I was younger and it wasn't easy."

"It's never easy leaving home when you're young. What happened?" Santana asked concern showing through her voice.

"My first girlfriend used me to get everything she ever wanted but I never received anything in return." I began pausing for a minute. "My next girlfriend didn't really use me but she was slightly abusive."

Santana perked up at the word abusive. "Aww, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I can't imagine why anyone would want to hurt you."

I smiled at Santana. "Well I guess they didn't really think I was pretty and I mean I'm not."

"That's bullshit Dani. You are beautiful." Santana replied kissing me softly. "Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"You're not like the others." I surprised myself by saying. "But that's just my past girlfriends. Don't even get me started on my past."

"Well I've got nowhere to be, so I'm all ears." Santana replied taking my hand in hers.

Her touch drove me crazy and I just wanted to kiss her again. I didn't think I was ready to tell her about my past yet. "You know, I don't think I'm ready to tell you the rest yet."

"That's alright. It's not easy to talk about the past when it hasn't been the greatest." Santana replied laying her head against my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled into my chest smiling the whole time. "Thank you."

"For what?" Santana asked surprise imminent in her voice.

"For not pushing me to tell you about my past. For being so sweet to me." I answered kissing the top of her head.

I really didn't want to be sitting out in the open anymore. I wanted to kiss her and just be with her without the worry of someone else seeing us. It was nice being with her right now and I was glad that I had decided to come to the loft. I got pretty irritated and sick of my roommates at times so it was nice to be around someone different. Someone who actually seemed to care about me and my feelings and wanted to be with me.

"What do you have going on tomorrow?" Santana asked sitting up and turning to face me.

I thought for a moment before answering. "I don't have anything going on that I can think of."

"I wanna take you out then, wherever you wanna go." Santana repled.

I smiled at her. "That would be great." I leaned forward to kiss her. "But can we go in your bedroom or something? I just don't wanna be out in the open anymore."

Santana giggled. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

I shrugged. "There's only one way to find out."

Santana stood up and held her hand out for me. I took it and grabbed my guitar while Santana led the way. I sat down on the edge of her bed leaning my guitar against her dresser. Santana sat down next to me and turned to face me. She stared at me for a few minutes which made me feel so exposed. But the look she had in her eyes made me feel so incredibly worthy. After a few minutes she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. I wrapped my fingers in her hair kissing her with a passion I didn't even know I had.

I didn't know what it was about Santana but she made me crave more with her. I felt her hands grip me tightly as we continued to kiss. Our lips parted in the slightest and I was surprised at first when I felt her tongue enter my mouth. I let our tongues twist and turn around one another for a minute before we resumed to just kissing again. After a few minutes I pulled away to look at her resting my forehead against hers.

"God, kissing you just feels so right." I blurted out.

Santana giggled. "I think the feelings mutual."

"Are they now?" I asked smiling at her before giving her another quick kiss.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?" Santana offered throwing me off yet again.

I wanted to jump with a yes right away but I thought that might sound a little desperate. So I thought about it for a minute choosing my words carefully.

"I think it would be good for me to be out of my place for a night." I finally said.

"Good." Santana replied. "You can go home tomorrow morning and then I can pick you up at seven and we will go out for dinner or whatever you'd like to do."

I smiled at Santana. "I'll have to think about what I wanna do, but otherwise dinner sounds lovely."

We stayed up talking until we couldn't keep our eyes open any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And we are starting this chapter back in Santana's POV! This will also be the first chapter that both Dani and Santana's POVs will show up. I hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters so far! This is the last chapter I will be posting until Thursday! And I will continue to update every Thursday!**

**Once again please review, follow and fav!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**Chapter Three**

**Santana POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling energized and extremely well rested. I was excited to be having my first date with Dani tonight and was curious to see what she would pick for us to do. I looked beside me and noticed she was still sound asleep. She looked so peaceful and adorable while she was sleeping. I carefully crawled out of bed taking care to not uncover Dani too much. Before walking out of the room I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly smiling to myself. I walked out to the kitchen and found Rachel sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Is there more of that?" I asked pointing to the steaming cup in Rachel's hand.

Rachel nodded. "Help yourself."

I poured myself a cup of coffee and poured some creamer in before sitting down at the table with Rachel and looking at her. "So I have a date tonight."

"With Dani?" Rachel asked excitement high in her voice.

I nodded. "She's amazing Rachel."

Rachel smiled. "I've never seen you like this San."

"Shut your mouth Berry." I retorted making sure she knew just how I felt.

"I'm just saying that it's nice to see you so happy again." Rachel replied giving me a light smile.

I shook my head. "I didn't think I would feel this way ever again."

Dani walked into the kitchen a few moments later. "Good morning."

Rachel's eyes darted over to Dani and then fell back on me. I was daring her to say something but she was smart by keeping her mouth shut.

"Morning." I replied turning to look at Dani with a smile.

"Is that coffee?" Dani asked her eyes getting big when she saw the cup in my hands.

I chuckled. "Cups are right above, help yourself."

I followed Dani with my eyes as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Rachel was watching me closely and I shot her a look. I knew I would hear it later on but for now I was just going to make sure Berry kept her mouth shut.

Dani walked over to me and leaned down I looked up at her as she pressed her lips to mine. I let my eyes close and couldn't help but smile through the kiss.

"Mind if I take this coffee to go?" Dani asked as she pulled away.

"No, by all means go ahead." I pushed my chair back. "Let me grab you a travel mug."

I walked over to another cupboard and pulled a travel mug down for Dani. I took her coffee and dumped it into the mug twisting the lid on.

"Thanks. I'll see you at seven." Dani said.

"I'll walk you out." I replied quickly.

We went into my room first to grab Dani's guitar and then I followed her out to the loft door.

"So seven? I was thinking we could go bowling or something too?" Dani offered up her idea and a smile formed on my face.

"Bowling sounds great." I stated leaning in to kiss her. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Bye." Dani exclaimed sliding the loft door open so she could slip out.

I smiled at her. "Bye."

I watched her walk down the hallway and then slid the loft door shut again. I walked back into the kitchen and sat back down at the table taking a sip of coffee.

Rachel raised her eyebrows at me. "Did she spend the night?"

"I'm not twelve Rachel." I retorted annoyance showing through my voice.

"And I never said you were. I just asked you a simple question. All you had to do was answer it with a yes or no. But instead you chose to make a snarky comment when all I was looking for was a simple answer." Rachel replied.

I really hated when she used so many words to say something simple. "Why couldn't you have just stopped at I asked you a simple question?"

"So you have a date with Dani?" Rachel offered. "Where are you taking her?"

"She wants to go bowling and I was thinking I'd take her for dinner as well." I answered glad that at least the annoying part was over.

"Well, I hope you and Dani have a great time." Rachel replied.

I smiled at Rachel. "I'm gonna start getting ready."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's only ten in the morning Santana."

I stood up after shooting Rachel a dirty look daring her to say more. I walked out of the kitchen and made my way to the bathroom.

**Dani POV**

I got home and couldn't contain my excitement. I still couldn't believe I actually had a date with Santana tonight! I was a little nervous about it though and I had no idea why. I walked into my apartment and went straight to my bedroom. I swung my guitar off my body and set it on the stand next to my bed. I took another sip of coffee before making my way out to the living room.

"Where were you last night?" My roommate Sara asked from the couch.

"I stayed at Santana's last night." I answered sitting on the couch next to her. "I have a date with her tonight."

Sara's eyes grew bigger. "I thought you said she didn't like you."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Correction, I said I didn't think a girl like her would ever go for a girl like me."

"Same thing Dani. Where are you two going?" Sara asked.

"For dinner and bowling after." I answered letting the smile grow on my face.

Sara looked at me and gave me a look I knew all too well. "You really like her."

I nodded. "She's different than anyone else I've ever been with. She actually cares about me." I looked down at my hands in my lap. "She even thinks I'm pretty." I mumbled.

"That's because you are pretty." Sara replied. "About time someone makes you see that."

It didn't matter how many times anyone told me that I was pretty or beautiful I still didn't believe it. But with Santana there was at least an ounce of belief behind it for once. There really was something about her that made me feel so different.

I looked over at Sara. "This is the first time I feel like New York is actually where I belong."

"It's nice to finally see you happy Dani. I hope you have a good time tonight." Sara exclaimed giving my leg a squeeze before standing up. "I got some things to take care of today so I'll see you later tonight. Unless you stay with Santana again."

I smiled. "I'll text you."

Sara was almost out of the room when she turned to look at me. "By the way when do I get to meet this mystery girl?"

"She's picking me up at seven, so if you're around you can meet her then." I answered.

"I just might have to make sure I'm back by seven." Sara replied and then walked out of the room.

I shook my head and stood up. Sara had only known me for a few months but she was one of my closest friends. I trusted her and she was very protective of me especially since she knew about all my past experiences. It was nice having someone who looked out for me and I knew that she'd have Santana's head if she ever hurt me. I smiled to myself because I knew Santana would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. I was falling for her and I was falling hard and fast.

The day went by rather quickly and I started to get nervous around six. I still couldn't believe that I was going on a date with Santana. Sara hadn't returned home yet but I knew she would be back just in time to meet Santana. She was not about to let me go on a date with someone she hadn't met yet.

About a quarter to six Sara walked in the door and took one look at me and started to smile.

"Wow, Dani you look h o double t hot!" Sara exclaimed winking at me.

I couldn't help but blush just a little bit. "Thanks Sara. It's not too much is it?"

I had decided on a spaghetti strapped black dress that reached just below my knees and clung in all the right places. I wasn't one to usually show of my body but I wanted to look good for Santana. I had put on a minimal amount of make up and let my hair hang loose and natural. I paired the dress with a pair of black two inch heels giving me a little extra height.

"No way! You look amazing!" Sara exclaimed giving me a big smile.

I glanced down at my phone; Santana would be here any minute. I was starting to get a little anxious now. I didn't know what to expect tonight but I knew that it would be a lot of fun or at least I hoped it would be.

"Where is she? What if she decided that she didn't really wanna go out with me?" I asked starting to talk faster and faster. "She probably realized that I'm not worth her time.

"Dani!" Sara exclaimed. "Stop that right now! If she's at all like what you've described she's not about to stand you up tonight. Calm down. I'm sure she'll be here any minute."

There was a knock on the apartment door then and a flush of relief ran through my body. Sara looked at me but I didn't move, I was rooted to the spot. She rolled her eyes turned and opened up the door.

"Hi, is Dani here?" I heard Santana's voice from the doorway.

"Yes, she is." Sara replied stepping aside and letting Santana in.

I stared at her the minute I caught sight of her. She looked more beautiful than ever and I really couldn't stop staring. I looked her up and down with my eyes taking in every ounce of her body. She had on a tight blue dress that stopped right above her knees. Her hair was straightened hanging loose on her neck and shoulders. She also had on a pair of black three inch heeled boots that went right above her calves. Once I was able to finally pull my eyes away from her I looked at Sara.

"Excuse my manners." I exclaimed. "This is Sara my roommate. And Sara this is Santana."

Sara smiled and held out her hand to shake Santana's

"It's nice to meet you Santana." Sara replied as Santana took her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Sara." Santana replied releasing Sara's hand.

"I hope you two have a lovely evening." Sara exclaimed giving us both a hearty smile.

"Thanks." Santana and I both said in almost complete unison.

Sara let out a chuckle. "Well now, I'd say that's my cue to leave. Have a great night." Sara walked out of the room leaving Santana and I alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope everyone loved that fabulous cliff-hanger I left you with. But if you're back for more than it definitely did the trick! We are back to Santana's POV in this chapter… and I hope you're enjoying learning more about Dani… there will be some very in depth Dani chapters in the future!**

**Oh and follow me on twitter cocacola222 I will be posting sneak peeks occasionally… and check out my tumblr same screen name :)**

**As always please review, follow and favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**Chapter Four**

**Santana POV**

"Hi." I said getting a look at Dani.

"Hi." Dani replied blushing as I continued to stare at her.

"You look amazing." I stated walking over to her.

She really did look amazing and I couldn't get over how the dress clung in all the right places. She had an amazing body and I hoped she would realize one day just how true it was. I made my way over to her and gave her a soft kiss.

"Thanks." Dani replied after our kiss. "You look beautiful."

I felt a little blush on my cheeks and smiled at her. I knew this was going to be a great night and I really couldn't wait to see how it went. I had never wanted to pursue someone so much in my life that was for sure.

"Well, are you ready to go?" I asked.

Dani nodded as I held out my hand for her. She took it and there was that immediate electric feeling that went through my body with her touch. I led her out the door and we made our way to the restaurant I had chosen for tonight.

Once we got to the restaurant I held the door open for her allowing her walk in before I followed. We were seated at a table and looked over the menu for our dinner. I could feel her eyes on me while I was looking through the menu and lifted my head meeting her gaze. She blushed and looked away realizing she had been caught.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "There ain't no harm in staring."

"You're just so beautiful." Dani exclaimed as she looked back over at me. "I still don't see what you see in me."

I shook my head. "I don't know how you don't see how beautiful you are Dani." I paused for a minute. "I see someone that's sweet and kind hearted."

Dani's face turned a darker red as I continued to make her blush. "I'm nothing special."

"But you are." I replied reaching across the table and taking her hand. "You're special to me."

Dani smiled and her face started to turn back to its normal color. She shook her head but didn't say anything. I didn't know how to convince her that she was special to me. But I was definitely up for the challenge. The waiter came out and took our order as we went back to talking. She asked questions about my past and how I ended up in New York. By the time I was done telling my story our food had arrived and we both dug in. It didn't take us long to finish eating and I paid the bill before we made our way out again.

I held the door for her as she exited and then walked out myself. I walked up beside her and wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her a little closer to me. We made our way to the bowling alley and I once again held the door for her.

"I'm so going to kick your ass." Dani exclaimed after getting our shoes and walking over to our lane.

I chuckled. "That's what you think."

We input our names into the lane and went to find bowling balls for ourselves. After we had it all figured out we started the game. The first game I successfully won and made sure to rub it in that I had indeed kicked her ass.

"I thought you said you were gonna kick my ass." It wasn't a question really.

"I don't want you to think that I'm too good. I'm just waiting for the right game." Dani replied.

I looked at her. "So you're trying to tell me you let me win?"

Dani smiled with a mischievous grin on her face. "You'll never know." She picked up her ball and rolled it down the alley. I watched in awe as she bowled a strike on the first frame of our second game. "Maybe I just played a bad game."

I walked up to the ball return picking up my ball. I carefully walked up the alley and threw the ball down which went into the gutter almost immediately. "Damnit." I mumbled under my breath and stomped back to the ball return. I glanced over at Dani and noticed she was laughing at me. I shot her a look but she continued to laugh. I waited for the ball to return and then I picked it up and this time I hit three pins down.

I watched Dani walk over to the ball return and pick up her ball. I continued to watch her incredulously as she rolled another strike. Now I was just getting pissed off because she was kicking my ass this time around. She looked back at me and shot me a cute smile which I really couldn't resist smiling back. I was angry but she was so cute and perfect that it was worth it.

"I told you I'd kick your ass." Dani said to me as we walked past each other.

I shook my head trying to clear it. She was just trying to psych me out so I wouldn't bowl as well. I picked up the bowl and this time I closed my eyes as I rolled the ball down. I opened them only after I heard the crash to see to my amazement I had finally rolled a strike.

"I'm back bitches." I exclaimed with a smile at Dani.

She rolled her eyes at me as she casually walked up the ball return. She glanced back at me before making her way down the alley. "Did you do that with your eyes closed?"

I stared at her because I didn't know how she knew that. "Why?"

Dani laughed as she rolled the ball down rolling yet another successful strike. This was getting ridiculous and I really was ready to just give up. We finished the second game and Dani kicked my ass rightfully in this one. We played one final game before calling it quits for the night.

We were standing outside of Dani's door now as she turned to face me. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

I gave her a smile. "Well this won't be our last date."

Dani smiled at me before leaning in to kiss me softly. Her arms wrapped around my neck while I wrapped my arms around her waist. We melded into each other letting the kiss take us under. This girl took my breath away with every single kiss and I seriously wanted so much more. I was not going to give up on her anytime soon. She was mine for the taking.

We parted a couple minutes later and smiled at one another. Dani opened up her door and walked inside. She turned to face me before closing the door. "Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Dani." I replied giving her a whole hearted smile as she closed the door.

I turned and started the walk back home to the loft. I seriously couldn't believe how much fun I had had with her tonight. I couldn't wait to take her out again. I got back to the loft and pulled my phone out to send Dani a text.

_So, I was thinking we should make this official now… - Santana_

My phone dinged with a reply barely a minute later.

_What are you trying to say Santana? – Dani_

I giggled at her reply and quickly typed out a reply.

_I'm saying will you be my girlfriend? - Santana_

I set my phone down and waited for her reply. She didn't reply right away and I wasn't sure if she was doing that for dramatic effect or not. Or maybe she didn't want to be my girlfriend and I had just made a complete fool of myself. I sighed and got up leaving my phone on the table as I walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Rachel and Kurt were already in bed so I had to try to be quiet. I walked back into the living room just as my phone lit up with another text. I felt my heart skip a beat as I picked up my phone.

_I'm already yours. 3 – Dani_

I smiled to myself not really sure how to reply to it. I laid my head back on the couch and couldn't stop smiling. I was falling for this girl harder than I'd ever fallen for anyone before and that included Brittany.

_:) Goodnight. – Santana_

I walked into my bedroom and plugged my phone into the charger setting it on the nightstand before pulling on my pajamas. I crawled into bed and fell asleep quicker than I had in a long time with thoughts of Dani filling my mind. Her smile, her voice, her looks, just everything about her filled my mind as my eyes slowly closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am completely overwhelmed with how many favorites and follows I have received on this after just four chapters! Thank you everyone! I hope you are enjoying and please write reviews! If you want something to happen in it please let me know and I may write it in. I will also credit you at the end. Don't be shy! **

**This will be one of the first chapters where we really start to learn who Dani is so enjoy!**

**And as always favorite, follow and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**Chapter Five**

**Dani POV**

After my date with Santana I felt a little bit better at least and then she had texted me right after. I still couldn't help but smile and giggle when I thought about the text asking me to be her girlfriend. The truth behind it was I was hers from the beginning. I still had my fears but she was making it much easier to feel comfortable. And whenever we kissed everything would just melt away.

I was sitting in my room strumming on my guitar trying to write lyrics again. I had been failing lately when my songwriting abilities but I had felt a sudden urge to write again. I found it much easier now to write out song lyrics whenever I thought of Santana. I still hadn't told her everything about my past yet but at least things were going good. There was a soft knock on my door and I looked to my door.

"It's open." I called out.

"How was your date?" Sara asked upon entering my room.

I let a big smile form on my face. "It was amazing." I giggled. "She asked me to be her girlfriend." I strummed a chord on my guitar.

"Glad you had a good time." Sara replied sitting on the edge of my bed. "But are you sure you're ready for this?"

I looked at Sara and sighed. "I have to move on."

"You don't just move on after something like that happens to you." Sara replied looking directly into my eyes.

I hated when she looked straight at me, her green eyes penetrated through me. I knew what she was getting at but I had to move on. I was of course scared and I couldn't let go of that fear until I just simply moved on with my life.

"I know, but I can't live in fear forever." I replied setting my guitar next to me.

"If she hurts you I'm going to kick her ass." Sara said causing me to laugh.

I looked at her. "You should tell her that."

"Dani, are you sure that you'll be alright?" Sara asked. "I mean you've been through so much, does she even know?"

I shook my head. "I'm not ready to tell her Sara. I don't even know how to tell her." I looked down and started wringing my hands. "I mean I have a hard enough time even thinking the words."

Sara put her hand on my knee. "Just be honest with her, if she really cares about you she's not going to go anywhere."

"But what if she thinks I'm disgusting then?" I asked trying to shake the thought from my mind.

"Dani, her view of you will not change if she truly cares." Sara answered. "Besides wouldn't you prefer to be with someone who knows and still loves you for who you are?"

"Yea, but it's not just that that haunts me. It's all the scars on my body. I'm terrified for her to ever see any of them." I answered.

"You're not made of stone sweetheart. Everyone has scars that will never heal, but they fade and with them the memories fade too." Sara replied.

"I don't think the memories will ever fade." I said as I scooted off my bed. I picked up my phone and opened a blank text. "Do you think I'm just being stupid about all of this?"

"No, of course not." Sara answered. "Who are you texting?"

"Santana." I replied. "I think I need to tell her. I just need to get it off my chest. I have to know that she'll still want me."

Sara stood up. "Can I give you a piece of advice?"

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"Don't tell her through text." Sara answered before walking out of my bedroom, closing the door behind her softly.

I sighed. I knew she was right. I looked down and deleted what I had started and started out a new text to Santana.

_There's something I need to tell you about my past. Can you come over?_

I hit send and sat back down on my bed terrified. I picked up my guitar again and started to strum some chords again. I pulled my notebook over to me and started to jot down lyrics that came to me. I found myself writing about my past and almost thought about singing to her instead of telling her. I kept going until my phone beeped making me jump.

_I'll be over in about fifteen minutes. _

I smiled to myself and took a deep breath trying to think about how I was going to tell her. It was something that pained me something that I didn't tell just anyone. But I trusted her and I really hoped it wouldn't change her opinion on me. I was always so self conscious about myself and telling her this wouldn't help. She would probably just think I'm disgusting after anyway and I'd never have to see her again. That's what every other girl I'd ever dated had done.

I felt the anger start to peek then and started to strum on my guitar again. I started humming a tune and didn't even realize I was doing it. I looked down at the lyrics I had written and started to sing them while I played. It flowed so nice and it helped calm my nerves just a little bit. I always got angry whenever I started to think about what had happened to me. Not to mention that anytime I had opened up to anyone they always dumped me after. I didn't open up that easily anymore because of it. It had taken me years to tell Sara about my past but she had been the first person I had gone to after what happened last year.

I closed my eyes as the memories started to overtake my mind. I took a deep breath trying not to let them consume me. It just took one trigger and I would fall back into what I had fought so hard to stay out of. I blew out a breath as the memories kept shooting around in my head. I took my guitar and laid it on my bed standing up and walking over my dresser. I opened up the top drawer and the glint of silver caught my eye.

'What are you doing Dani?' I thought to myself. 'You're better than this, you're stronger than this. Close the drawer Dani.' I didn't push the drawer shut instead I kept staring trying to shake the thoughts from my mind. I was about to pull the blade out when there was a soft knock on my door. I jumped and slammed the drawer shut walking over to open my door. Santana was on the other side of it and I felt an instant relief flood through me.

"Hey." I breathed out moving aside to let her in.

She walked in and turned around kissing me softly. "Are you sure you're ready?" Santana asked me looking directly into my eyes.

I nodded. "I have to tell you and it's better I do it now before we get too deep into a relationship." I began. "And I'll completely understand if you don't want me after. Every other girl has left me because of it. So I guess it wouldn't really be that big of a deal."

Santana's fingers went to my lips. "Stop. I really doubt there's anything you could tell me that would make me want you any less."

I felt my heart jump a little but it fell right after. She said that now but as soon as she found out she'd walk right out of my life. I just nodded. "Sit."

Santana sat on the edge of my bed and I turned to face her. I took a deep breath not even sure where to begin with this. There was silence for a few minutes and I kept taking deep breaths.

"Dani." Santana said softly. "Would you just tell me?"

"Right." I replied sitting down next to her and then standing up again. I took a deep breath. "Well for starters…" I trailed off. I didn't know how to tell her this. "I've struggled with self harm for a number of years…" I paused for a minute trying to gauge her reaction. She didn't say anything she just waited for me to continue. "And about a year ago…I was…" I couldn't even bring myself to say the word. I swallowed hard. "Raped." It came out as a whisper. "I've also been abused in past relationships." I stopped talking for a minute looking down at the ground not even wanting to see how she was looking at me. I was sure she had a disgusted look on her face and that any minute she was going to walk out on me. "I know you think I'm disgusting now so maybe you should just leave."

I heard my bed squeak slightly as Santana stood up. I was still looking at the ground and listened to the footsteps. I was surprised when I saw two black boots stop in front of me and felt a hand under my chin. Santana pulled my face up to look at hers.

"You're not disgusting." Santana said softly holding my face with her hand. "You're beautiful and amazing Dani." Santana shook her head. "I don't know why anyone would desert you, because you are so beautiful." She pulled my face towards hers and our lips touched.

I felt everything melt away again and relief start to flood me. Then I felt the tears start and I knew there was no stopping them. She was the first girl to ever call me beautiful after telling her about the rape. I had gone through extensive therapy afterwards but it only helped to stop the nightmares. I still struggled with the self-harm and had barely gone six months without it. I realized than that Santana's lips were still on mine. I pulled away from her.

"You're the first girl to not walk out on me…" I trailed off as the tears engulfed me.

Santana pulled me into her arms. "I would never walk out on you Dani." I felt her give me a tight squeeze. "I've never felt this way about anyone before…not even…"

"Brittany." I finished her sentence and immediately wanted to take it back. "I'm sorry."

Santana smiled at me. "No, it's fine." She leaned down and kissed me softly. "I'm glad you told me. No one should have to have that on their conscious in a relationship. And I can promise you that I am not going anywhere."

A few more tears slipped down my cheeks as I looked at her. I was completely enthralled by this Latina beauty in front of me. She was the first girl to not walk out on me after revealing something so personal. It wasn't easy for me to open up. But there was just something about her. I didn't even beat around the bush when I told her. The words almost poured out like word vomit and after I felt a bit of relief. I had expected her to walk away but she stayed and to think I had almost given up my almost six months about ten minutes ago. It was as if she was a godsend to me. She had showed up just at the perfect time.

"Thank you." I said.

Santana looked at me. "For what?" She cocked her head to one side.

"For not walking out." I answered. "Like everyone else." I whispered.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Santana replied kissing me again. "Because than I wouldn't be able to do that anymore."

I giggled. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I kicked myself internally after the words left my mouth. I had probably just been way too direct.

"Sure." Santana answered sitting down on my bed. "I just gotta send Rachel and Kurt a text so they don't expect me."

"Really?" I asked my eyes getting big.

Santana smiled. "I couldn't imagine spending my night with anyone else."

I felt my heart flutter and a smile formed on my face. I really was lucky and still couldn't believe she hadn't walked out. This was real and it scared the shit outta me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I realize the last chapter wasn't exactly light but like I said I wanted to start talking about who Dani is. Now you know she really hasn't had an easy life. We are back to Santana's POV in this chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! I'm having a good time writing it! **

**Side Note: It might be a couple of weeks before I get the next chapter up. I'm pretty swamped with school right now and will be starting new member training for my sorority so I'm gonna be swamped. And I got a bunch of midterms coming up. I'll do my best! And if I finish chapter seven by next Thursday it'll be up! Otherwise you'll have to wait! But I promise to do my best!**

**Remember to please favorite, follow and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**Chapter Six**

**Santana POV**

I watched as Dani carefully picked up her guitar and set it on its stand. She grabbed the notebook and tossed it on the floor next to her guitar before sitting down next to me. I just wanted to hold her in my arms after what she had just told me. I hadn't expected that at all but I was so glad she told me. I still couldn't believe how amazing she was. But what really scared me was how fast I was falling for her. It wasn't love yet but it definitely resembled it and it really was terrifying. I never thought I would find anyone after Brittany and then Dani walked into my life.

"So, do you have something I can wear to bed tonight?" I asked looking at Dani.

She laughed and pulled open her drawer throwing a shirt and pair of shorts at me.

"The bathroom is down the hall and on your right." Dani said.

I gathered up the clothes she'd given me and made my way to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and slowly stripped off my dress pulling the shirt and shorts on. They were quite comfy and soft. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help that I looked pretty damn good in her clothes. I took a deep breath as I realized what I was doing. I couldn't believe I was staying here tonight, it's not like anything would happen.

She was way too vulnerable anyway. Not to mention she had just revealed something to me that I knew hadn't been easy for her. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Breathe San, this is nothing." I said to myself taking a breath. I picked up my dress of the floor and walked back to Dani's room. I knocked on the door softly and waited for her to tell me to come in. I didn't want to feel like I was intruding. I dropped my dress on the floor by the foot of the bed and then looked at Dani.

She looked super cute in a long white t-shirt and I could see a pair of blue shorts sticking out at the hem of the shirt. I walked over to her bed and nestled myself under the covers. She crawled in next to me and I pulled her into my arms. She draped her arm over my stomach and I smiled to myself knowing that the girl in my arms was all mine.

"Thanks for staying tonight." Dani said softly. "It gets lonely."

I chuckled. "Well you already stayed with me one night, so I thought I'd return the favor."

Dani let out a soft giggle. "I'm just glad you didn't walk out."

I squeezed her body softly. "I wouldn't dream of it."

I listened as her breathing changed pace knowing she was falling asleep. I let my eyes drift shut falling asleep in record timing with this beautiful girl in my arms.

The next morning I woke up and realized Dani wasn't next to me anymore. For a minute I panicked and then I remembered I was at her place. I let out a breath of relief as I rolled over in her bed. I had never thought I could be this happy and I still was in a little shock of what she had told me. I had not expected anything but it just made me want her more. To show her how much she was wanted. I wanted to make her feel loved in so many ways. I laid in her bed for about ten minutes before I rolled out and searched for her. I found her in the kitchen and walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Good morning beautiful." I said softly.

She let out a soft giggled and turned to face me kissing me sweetly. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully with you next to me." I answered smiling at her.

A light blush formed on her cheeks as she smiled at me. "How do you make me feel so good without even touching me?"

I gave her a wink before I said "because it's only a preview of how I'll make you feel in the future." I felt my face grow hot and knew there was a little blush forming.

"Is that so?" Dani asked raising her eyebrows. "I can't wait for that day."

I felt my heart flutter and a spasm between my legs. This girl would be the death of me and I really couldn't wait to make her feel good. We had only known each other a few months but I felt like I had known her for years. I had told her everything about my past relationships and she'd told me everything about herself. I had never felt this close to anyone in my entire life.

"Well…I…uh…" I was flabbergasted. I hadn't really meant it that way but then she said that. I didn't even know how to react. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Sure, you didn't." Dani replied giving me a wink. "Are you hungry?"

I couldn't help but giggle at her asking if I was hungry. If only she knew what I was hungry for. I shook the thought from my head and felt my cheeks heat up again. Thank God she couldn't read my min. "Starved."

Dani made breakfast for us and I sat at the table watching her bustle around the kitchen. I put my elbows on the table and placed my head in my hands smiling at her. She was just so beautiful and she was all mine. I had no idea how I had gotten this lucky. Dani placed a plate of food in front of me and then sat down next to me. We ate slowly and afterwards I took care of the dishes for her. I didn't know if she had anything going on today but I was in no hurry to go home.

"Do you work today?" I found myself asking looking over at Dani.

Dani shook her head. "I don't work again until Wednesday evening."

I smiled. "Me either. What do you wanna do today?"

Dani smirked at me. "I have a few ideas."

I caught a glint of something in her eyes and felt my body react. Was she hinting at what I thought she was hinting at? It made me nervous to think about it and I wasn't even sure if I was ready for that or not yet. I shook the thoughts from my mind.

"Like what?" I asked cocking my head.

Dani shrugged. "You tell me."

I shook my head at her. "Well, we could just hang out here…"

"I'm down with that." Dani replied. "I wouldn't mind playing some music and maybe singing with you a little bit."

I blushed. "I'm not that great of a singer."

"Oh but you are San. You have an incredible voice." Dani replied.

"Not as great as yours." I retorted.

"Whatever." Dani replied shaking it all off.

We went back to her bedroom and relaxed on her bed as she started to strum on her guitar. I let the music take me and started to sing whatever came to my mind. Dani watched incredulously as she played along with me. She changed up the music and I did my best to change up with her. I laughed as she started to play something I recognized.

I looked at Dani. "Auld Lang Syne?"

Dani smiled. "Do you know it?"

I nodded. "It's honestly a favorite of mine. Keep playing."

Dani went back to playing and I began to sing along to her guitar playing. She watched me carefully which made me a little nervous. It was also strange with a guitar since I was used to a piano with this song.

_Should old acquaintance be forgot  
And never brought to mind  
Should all acquaintance be forgot  
And auld lang syne_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne_

During the music break I made eye contact with her and she smiled at me. I smiled back as I continued on with the song.

_And surely you will buy your cup  
And surely I'll buy mine  
And we'll take a cup o'kindness yet  
For auld lang syne_

_We too have run around the slopes  
And picked the daisies fine  
We've wondered many weary foot  
Since auld lang syne_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne_

I watched her strum the guitar during the next music break finding myself completely enthralled. She didn't join in during this entire song and I knew she was just listening to me sing.

_We too have paddled in the stream  
From morning sun to night  
But the seas between us broad have roared  
From auld lang syne_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne  
We'll take a cup o'kindness yet  
For auld lang syne_

I finished out the song and Dani played the last few chords before looking at me with a big smile on her face.

"You really do have a beautiful voice San." Dani exclaimed.

I blushed slightly and smiled at Dani. "Well, it's cause of your mad guitar skills."

Dani blushed through her smile. "Thanks."

"Will you teach me to play?" I asked eyeing up her guitar.

"Have you ever played a musical instrument before?" Dani retorted.

I shook my head. "But I've always wanted to learn."

Dani carefully handed over her guitar to me showing me the basics. She spent the rest of the day teaching me how to play simple songs laughing at me whenever I messed up. Every time she touched me I felt this static go through my body and craved her touch. I started messing up just so she would touch me to correct me.

"I think you've had enough for the day." Dani exclaimed taking her guitar from me.

I smiled at her. "More tomorrow?"

Dani laughed. "If you want."

I leaned in to kiss her softly letting our lips meld into the perfect kiss. Her kiss was intoxicating to me and I really didn't ever want it to end.

**A/N: The song used was Auld Lange Syne – Lea Michele from New Year's Eve. You should go watch that movie now cause it's super good!**


End file.
